fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hottie x Supetastic 6: March Madness
Hottie x Supetastic 6: March Madness is a spinoff to Hottie 3: The Best Fan Fic in the World. Chapter 1 Our heroes, the Department of Hotness led by Hottie, arrive at the Supetastic 6-verse. While there they The Naked Brothers Band performing the song "Little Old Nita" during a concert in Bryant Park, New York City. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the city gets attacked. At first our heroes think it's the Guild of Super Evil, that is until Captain Marvelous notices that the invaders are using Zangyack Battleships. The fleet is being led by the Super Gigant Horse the mothership of Super Zangyack, an organization formed from the last remnants of Dai-Zangyack. Out of nowhere, all the TVs, radios and smartphones get wirelessly hijacked and the image of Super Zangyack's leader, Princess Jody, appears. She demands that the world submit to Super Zangyack or else. After that The Naked Brothers Band run off to become the Supetastic 6 while the Dept. of Hotness beam down to fight the horde of Gormin sailors and Pinbots. During the fight the Supetastic 6 arive and help our heroes. The army is soon taken down and the Super Zangyack armada flees. The Supetastic 6 then form an alliance with the Dept. of Hotness in order to stop Super Zangyack. The newly formed alliance then board the Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren and teleport out of the universe. Meanwhile Super Zangyack forms an alliance of it's own... with the Guild of Super Evil. To be continued.... Chapter 2 Things have gone from bad to worse. Princess Jody has taken what remains of the Anti-Monitor's body (from Green Lantern: the Animated Series) and has re-built it into her new throne. She can move this Anti-Monitor throne with two levers in the control seat. Jody then declares herself both Crowned Princess & Empress. Both the Department of Hotness and the Supetastic 6 arrive at the Sonic-verse to protect it from the Guild of Super Evil. But the moment they arrive, they look in horror at both a devastated Station Square and Empress Jody in her giant walking throne. Empress Jody has already got six chaos emeralds, which she integrated into her throne, and she's looking for the seventh. She then reveals her evil plan, she plans to "evolve", which is why she's rebuilt the Anti-Monitor's body as her throne, and by doing so she's plots to loots the omniverse (multiverse of multiverses) of MacGuffins starting with the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic the Hedgehog then arrives, carrying with him the final emerald. Sonic then starts to fight Empress Jody, but because of her new body/throne she defeats him with ease. The evil princess/empress then takes the battered Sonic's emeralds and add's it to her throne. Empress Jody then become's more powerful than the Anti-Monitor himself, but even that is not enough for her. Hottie, Chuck Norris, Simon and Viral entered their Gunmen, the Gurren Lagann and Grapearl Lagann and knock out Empress Jody, but instead of fighting back her and and the rest of Super Zangyack just flee instead. Knowing how serious the situation has gotten Hottie and Captain Music decide that they need a little extra help. Some time later our gather as many Planar Champions throughout the omniverse as possible. Such Planars include the cast of Sliders, Access from Amalgam Universe, Kevin Keene, Roland Deschain, Corwin of Amber, John Furie Zacharias, Marvel's Exiles, Orion from Beyond Reality, Sora from Kingdom Hearts, Elric of Melnibone, and the characters from the five prior Digimon anime series as seen on Digimon Xros Wars: The Young Hunters Leaping Through Time. To be continued... Chapter 3 In the month of March, The Department of Hotness, the Supetastic 6 and the Planar Champions have battled Super Zangyack throughout the omniverse. During that time Empress Jody has obtained almost all of the omniverse's MacGuffins. Such MacGuffins include The Allspark, The Autobot Matrix of Leadership, a bunch of Energon, the Golden Fleece, the Golden Apple of Discord, the Holy Grail (of Authurian legend), a batch of MacGuffium 2-39, Jumbonium, "The Secret Thing" and many more. Our heroes have their hands on their own MacGuffin, the Crystal Coconut, just to keep it away from Empress Jody. The evil Empress has her eyes on the final MacGuffin, the Kingdom Hearts. Hottie decides finish this month long confrontation once and for all. So after transforming into Super Hottie Gold Mode and forming Super Galaxy Grapearl Lagann, she combines her spiral energy with the rest of the Department of Hotness (minus Team Dai-Gurren) and from the galaxy-sized gunman "Tengen Toppa Grapearl Lagann". Empress Jody then combines the power of the MacGuffins with her Anti-Monitor throne to form her own galaxy-sized Gunman, the "Tengen Toppa Anti-Monitor". After the two super robots are form, an epic battle for Kingdom Hearts ensures. Tengen Toppa Graparl Lagann combats the Tengen Toppa Anti-Monitor with Weapon Creation (creating weapons from Spiral Energy). Weapons used via Weapon Creation include Captain America's shield, Hawkeye's bow & arrow, Thor's hammer, Black Widow's guns, Batman's batarangs, Linkara's Magic Gun, Jean Luc Picard's Phaser, Worf's Bat'leth, Gokai Red's Gokai Gun, Gokai Silver's Gokai Spear, Mega Red's Battle Riser, King Ranger's King Stick, Mega Silver's Silver Blazer, Kiba Ranger's Byakkoshinken, Kamen Rider X's Ridol, Gundarr's gun, Scott Pilgrim's Power of Love sword, the scepter of King Morpheous, Willow's wand, Finn's sword, Kai's Sword of Fire, Rico's flame thrower, Robin's Birdarangs and Luke Skywalker's Lightsaber. After the long battle, the Tengen Toppa Anti-Monitor is overpowered and defeated. In the end Hottie, in her Gold Mode, freezes Empress Jody into a ice statue before she tries to escape. The End. See also Supetastic 6 Super Zangyack Hottie x Supetastic 6: March Madness the Soundtrack External links Supetastic 6 part one on YouTube Supetastic 6 part two on YouTube Supetastic 6 part three on YouTube Hottie x Supetastic 6: March Madness on DeviantART Category:Spin offs Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers